pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Au Pas Camarade
Au Pas Camarade is the title of the twenty-third chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Summary At Hotel Chouchou, Dante reveals rumors about the Beast of Gévaudan to Noé and Vanitas: The beast was said to have form of a giant, red-furred wolf with a single line of black on its back; however, at the time of the beast's existence, both the church and the vampires believed that the beast was not a wolf but a curse-bearing vampire. Upon further inquiry, Dante discloses that it is uncertain whether the current beast is the same Beast of Gévaudan from the 18th century, but five corpses had been found already, each killed in a different manner and just as gruesomely as in the past. Hearing that these murders could lead to a curse-bearer, Vanitas is eager to depart. Meanwhile, the blood from Vanitas' earlier injury distracts Noé, whose body is unusually lethargic, causing him to have difficulty resisting the temptation of drinking Vanitas' blood. While trying to contain his desire, Noé recalls his teacher's lesson that vampires born from Babel do not need to drink blood to survive. In the past, blood was drunk in order to gain strength or heal wounds. After the war, however, the act of drinking blood became an indulgence, not dissimilar to alcohol or tobacco, that some vampires either become addicted to or reject. Noé, who stated his fondness for blood, was cautioned to be careful in his drinking due to his unique abilities. After the lesson, Louis tells Noé that the Teacher meant for Noé to seek permission from an individual through sweet-talking before taking the person's blood. Remembering this, Noé attempts to flatter Vanitas into allowing him to drink the latter's blood. Vanitas, referring to Noé as "Archiviste," interrupts Noé and threatens to kill him should he even attempt to drink Vanitas' blood, shocking Noé. After Vanitas leaves, Noé is reminded of his childhood when he was accused of being creepy by a child whose memories he observed without consent. Later, Vanitas and Noé depart from the hotel, but the atmosphere between the two remains awkward from the earlier confrontation. Unable to bear with Noé's sulking, Vanitas confronts him, leading Noé to confess that his desire to drink Vanitas' blood might have been motivated by his desire to look into Vanitas' past. Vanitas questions the extent of the Archiviste's power, and Noé explains that he must drink blood directly from someone in order to examine their memories, while drinking blood in other states may allow him to see fragments of emotions. The pair reach the train station they will use to travel to Gévaudan. In awe of the train, Noé runs towards it and collides with a young boy. After exchanging apologies, they part ways, but the boy is suspicious about Noé's scent. The boy is revealed to be Astolfo, who is also heading towards Gévaudan and eager to hunt the vampires there to extinction... Characters *Dante *Noé *Vanitas *Murr *The Teacher* *Louis* *Dominique de Sade* *Astolfo *Unnamed Chasseur }} Terms Gallery 23_dante.png|Dante brokering his information. 23_noe.png|Failed sweet-talking. 23_warning2.png|Threat. 23_ostracized.png|Noé recalls his childhood. 23_apology.png|Noé apologizes to Vanitas. Trivia * Title translation" "March in Rhythm Comrade" * Alternate Title: Pace Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga Category:Chapters